mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sekushi Jutsu
Sekushi-Jutsu is an secret martial art, which is centered around integrating known martial arts and incorporating them into the Sekushi Mantra; "Move with Style, Dodge with Class, Strike with Sexy". As mentioned prior, Sekushi-Jutsu is an integration martial art, which means it changes from practitioner to practitioner and varies in its techniques. The latest forms of Sekushi-Jutsu include Black Leg Style (Scar Z. Iketeru) and Rokushiki (Sven R. Apocalyptic). Techniques Being a secret martial art, Sekushi-Jutsu has it's own basic techniques. There are Five known Katas that make up the basics of Sekushi Jutsu. *Sekushi 1st Kata: Flamenco - The user performs various arm thrusts aimed at the opponets torso and head, which is then followed by high kick, which launches the opponent into the air. Then user then jumps up and slams the opponent back to the ground. While still in the air the user may choose to inflict additional damage before slamming the opponent down. *Sekushi 2nd Kata: - Not yet revealed *Sekushi 3rd Kata: - Not yet revealed *Sekushi 4th Kata: - Not yet revealed *Sekushi 5th Kata: - Not yet revealed Aside from the basic Katas there are other moves that can be created through integration of other martial arts. *Sekushi Integration: Clean Cut - Used by Sven to stun his opponents. Sven dealing a non lethal yet paralyzing slash, usually in a bisecting manner. The Slash is deep enough to cause pain that will knock out the opponent, but not deep enough to kill. This is a Sekushi integrated Haki Slash, which Sven previously used to kill his enemies. *Sekushi Integration: Sexy Scalpel - Sven spins around like a drill and delivers a short, sharp, barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's body, these kicks are enhanced by Haki making them so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recipient. And for some reason, this also seems to affect their bodily features and structures as well. This is a Sekushi integrated Parage Shot of the Black Leg Style, which proved to be a failure of a technique unless couple with both Armament and Observation Haki, plus a lot of luck. *Sekushi Integration: Sexiest Iron First - Sven combines Tekkai, Soru, and Armament Haki to harden his body and accelerate his reaction time. This enables the user to launch a strong preemptive strike or block against a point blank assault. This however damages the user depending on which part he used because of the sudden burst in spedd and power. *Sekushi Integration: Sexiest Iron Fist - Sven combines both Tekkai and Armament Haki to harden his fist and throws a very strong punch. The Punch can be used offensively or defensively, depending on the skill of the user. *Sekushi Integration: Sexiest Iron Body - Sven combines both Tekkai and Armament Haki to harden his whole body. This is the ultimate defensive move within the integration of Sekushi-Jutsu with Rokushiki but requires a lot of concentration and energy to perform. Even the most skilled Haki and Rokushiki user can only maintain this technique for a few seconds. Known Practitioners *Scar Z. Iketeru - Practices the Sekushi integrated Black Leg style. *Sven R. Pocalyptic - Practices Basic Sekushi-Jutsu with Haki and Rokushiki integration. Category:Fighting Styles